


How They Met!

by Mousebane



Series: Naruto Love Life [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Curious Zetsu, Ebisu is a Pervert, F/M, Genma's A Smartass, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hidan (Naruto) Sister, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Kabuto's A Flirt, Lullabies, Manda Has A Soft Side, Namikaze Minato Sister, Original Clans, Original Hidden Villages, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Summary: This is gonna be a many part series for some of the fellas from the Naruto universe. I’ll add necessary tags to their respective Parts in the series. Each part after this is most likely gonna be mature/explicit. Chapter names will be the Leading Male.





	1. Ebisu

**Author's Note:**

> Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.

Keiyu walked through the village. It was her day off and she was happily enjoying it. It didn’t take long for her to hear the sound of Naruto, Konahamaru, Moegi, and Udon causing mischief. Keiyu laughed to herself as she turned a corner. She didn’t have time to register Naruto and crew barreling past her. 

She scrambled to make sure she didn’t drop her books when something heavy crashed into her. Keiyu let out a scream as she went down. She stiffened quickly. It was a man. And he had his face in her bust. She was about to scream when the face lifted slowly. 

“Ebisu-Sensei it’s you! I was scared it was some creep.”

Ebisu noticed the deep blush on her cheeks. It took him a moment to realize he was still on top of her. Ebisu jumped up quickly and pulled her up.

“I’m terribly sorry Keiyu-Sensei. Did you happen to see which way the brats went?”

Keiyu shook her head softly as she started gathering her books. Ebisu quickly helped. Once the books were picked up she smiled.

“Thank you Ebisu-Sensei for helping me pick up the books....though I’d suggest acting like a ninja next time and using the roofs?” 

Ebisu grinned sheepishly for a second. Both heard some soft snickering from a bush and Ebisu groaned. He could see Kakashi’s, Guy’s, and Iruka’s heads. When he turned back Keiyu-Sensei was gone. Ebisu noticed a leather bound journal on the ground and picked it up. He’d return it after he took care of his friends and students.


	2. Genma

Genma stared at the jonin in front of him. She was a mist ninja and had just taken a massive wave of kunai from the attacking sand ninja. At least he thought she had. The wall of water in front of them told him she may have blocked. She pulled her hat tight as the breeze quickly turned stronger.

"Dancing Storm Jutsu: Devastating Flood."

The woman grabbed Genma's arm as she opened an umbrella letting the wind yank them off the ground. Above them dark storm clouds quickly gathered letting loose a torrent of water. Most of the sand ninja below drowned though a few managed to get up high. The woman wrapped her legs around Genma's waist and passed him the umbrella as she did another quick set of signs.

"Dancing Storm Jutsu: Lightening Senbon!"

Genma almost let go of the umbrella when several massive streaks of lightening flashed by hiding the senbon from the enemy below. The woman was still hanging upside down from his waist as her hat fell unleashing a wild mane of grey hair streaked with a rainbow of colors like lightening. When she pulled herself upright he noticed the electric blue eyes taking in the damage caused. A small hand sign and the storm disappeared letting a gentle breeze carry them to a tree.

"Sorry about interupting your fight.....didn't think it was very fair. Whole unit against one ninja....Name's Arashi....you?"

"Genma. You're from the mist right?"

"Yup. I'm one of the team Captains.....though I think my team died in that forest."

"And you stuck around?"

"Well yeah...I wanted to see the final matches. That Naruto kid has a lot of spunk. And that Nara boy! I'd never bet against him in Shogi thats for sure....."

"You don't seem upset over losing your team."

"Honestly Genma it's hard to be choked up over a team that acts as cocky as they do. Of course they could have failed and already headed back. It wouldn't be the first time they've run off on me like that."

Arashi smiled warmly for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. Genma shook his head abit before walking towards the village.

"That was some jutsu you used back there."

"Yeah...I mostly use it on the battlefield....unfortunately the storms tend to match my mood....the worse my mood the worse the storm."

Arashi laughed softly as Genma gave her a concerned look almost dropping his senbon. "I feel bad for the sap that ends up with you."

Arashi glared at him for a moment. "I'm not the one with a lightening rod in my mouth." 

As if to prove her point, Arashi's hair poofed out with static giving a mild shock to Genma. Genma winced dropping the senbon from his mouth.

"Smart-ass."

"Jack-ass."

Arashi was still discharging static as she grinned at him. Genma had a smirk on his face. _I'll have to talk to the Hokage about her._ Genma moved the senbon back to his mouth and put his hands in his pockets. He started walking again with Arashi not far behind. She had started fiddling with her umbrella as they walked. They didn't walk long before she sighed and stopped at the gates. Genma turned around long enough to see her wave before darting away. __Genma looked up seeing on of the Mist's hawks. _Hope she comes back soon._


	3. Hidan

Hidan stood outside the derelect bounty station. Kakuzu was taking too long for his tastes and his mind started to wonder. Off in the distance he heard the clank of metal on metal. Hidan turned towards the sound as Kakuzu came out.

"Yeah I hear it. We can check it out. Might be a bou-"

Hidan went crashing back into the wall with another body. _Black skin with white skeletal markings...a jashinst!_ Hidan didn't get a chance to grab the body before it was up and shooting forward past Kakuzu. 

"Pretty little thing. Wonder if she's in the bingo book."

_She????_ Hidan started off in the direction she had headed curiousity eating at him. Both men took off into the woods following a trail of destruction. It didn't take long for Hidan to spot her. Deep Purple hair billowing around her as she worked her way back to her ritual circle. Kakuzu bent down picking up a headband.

"Looks like she's from Yugakure."

"They still have ninja?"

"She's slashed it."

"Well I guess I'll have to ask her."

Both men snapped their heads up when they heard a piercing scream. "You bastards!!! You ruined my ritual circle!!!!"

"Megami chill just make a new one! I'll ho-or you can just lose your temper...whatever."

Kakuzu noticed an injured man not far from them. _No bounty._ Hidan stared at Megami. She looked familiar. Her triple bladed claws were coated in layers of blood as she sliced through the few men around her. Megami straightened up and fixed her shirt before turning her attention to the two men watching.

_Those eyes....._ Hidan shook his head before giving his best smirk. "Hey baby how bout you and me go ha-"

"No thank you. Now Mister tall dark and brooding over here...." Megami held her hand out. "Headband please?"

Kakuzu tossed it to her with Hidan catching it.

"You can have it if you give me what I want."

Megami's eyes flashed for a second before she sauntered up to Hidan and pressed close. Hidan's smirk grew as he took in her looks up close.

"But Mister..I'm only 16...."

Hidan looked like he was about to have a heart attack as the headband fell from his grip. Megami snatched it and leapt back grabbing her friend.

"Hey Hidan you look good when you're in shock! By the way _baaabe_ I'm 22. See ya jackass!"

Megami snickered as she darted off easily putting distance between them. She felt giddy from sassing the well known Akatsuki. 

Hidan was still standing in shock where she left him. Kakuzu could only chuckle, for once the loud mouthed jashinist was silent.


	4. Iruka

The danger was over. At least Iruka assumed it was before the ANBU agent suddenly showed up behind him. The agent was eerily quiet sweeping red eyes over the children. _That mask looks like a dolphin..._<strike></strike> Dolphin handed him a scroll and sat down on the ground. Iruka read the scroll quickly.

“Well I’ll help where I can. No one here was injured and none of the names on the list are guardians to my kids. Can I assume you know where everyone lives?”

Dolphin gave a sharp nod before scooping up an arm full of kids and disappearing. Dolphin was back quickly and took several more armfuls before returning. Iruka felt uncomfortable under the harsh gaze before being motioned out. Iruka stepped out into the sunlight and happily waved to Kakashi. 

“Dolphin, thank you for keeping an eye on my friend here. Head on over to my place. Pakkun is waiting for you.”

Kakashi waved the ANBU off before turning back to Iruka. “I have a lovely little lady for you to meet this Saturday. You’ll meet her at the dango shop at the edge of the village at 7.

Kakashi grinned before disappearing himself. Iruka stood in disbelief before heading home. Kakashi went to tell Dolphin the same news. 


	5. Itachi

Itachi carried Sasuke on his back. The five year old boy was excited for the small festival. Itachi was happy that Sasuke was happy. They walked around for a little trying all the food stalls when a noise caught their attention. A girl no older than Itachi was dancing through the crowd. She had bells tied in her hair, on her skirt, ankles, and wrist. Her face was covered by a Hannya mask as her long blonde hair flared around her. Sasuke pointed out that it looked like fire. Itachi and Sasuke followed the girl towards a stage where she jumped up.

The mouth of her mask opened sending a bright blue fire ball out. "Come one come all! Learn the story of the man who fell for the Dragon!"

As if to emphasize her point she sent a stream of blue fire into the air. The girl quickly withdrew behind the curtain. Sasuke was enthralled with the story. Even Itachi was enjoying it. He was watching for the girl with the blue fire. It wasn't long before that long blonde hair appeared. She was missing the mask at the moment. Itachi watched as she chased after the man on stage. 

The girl stopped suddenly and whipped her face towards the crowd, her voice ringing out with desperation. "Oh my love why do you not see me! It is that peasant girl who has captured your eye! I will not allow her to take you from me! You belong to me!"

The girl suddenly gripped her chest and let out a blood curdling scream as smoke engulfed her. The whole crowd leaned forward trying to see through the smoke. Itachi had been using his sharingan. Suddenly her masked face shot out of the smoke as she let out a vicious screech. Several people in the crowd screamed as they fell back, including Sasuke. 

The girl drew a sword and pointed it at the crowd. "I will kill her! I will kill him! No one will have have him now!!!"

The girl leapt from stage with a fierce battle cry and ran through the middle of the crowd sword held high before disappearing. Itachi was scanning with his sharingan no longer paying attention to the play. He hadn't been able to find her yet. A few people gasped and he turned his attention to the stage. The man had found the girl he loved. He was pledging his love for her and she was rejecting him. 

"DIE FOUL WRETCH!!!" The girl sprang up from the back and charged the stage. 

Itachi watched as she leapt onto the stage and swung the sword at the couple. The sword collided with the girl sending a small cloud of smoke. Before the crowd stood a dragon who chided the masked girl for her jealousy and obsession. The dragon condemned the girl to death and sent a ball of fire towards her. The girl disappeared as the man smiled. He pledged his love again and turned into a dragon as well. The curtain dropped and everyone was applauding. When the curtain lifted again the girl was standing alone on stage. Her mask only covered half her face.

"Be careful my children. Obsession. Jealousy. Hatred. They are your downfall."

She bowed as the curtain fell again. When it rose all the actors were on stage and bowed. Itachi wanted to go talk to her but had already lost sight of the girl. He started to wonder with she was a ninja like him. Sasuke talked about the play all the way home and told the whole story to their parents. Itachi had missed the fact of her sneaking along the back of the stage. _She's good...._


	6. Jiraiya

Jiraiya and Naruto quietly moved through the cave system. It had been one of Orochimaru’s old labs. Jiraiya was hoping for information on his current whereabouts. It didn’t take long for Naruto to find something of interest. <strike></strike><strike></strike>Jiraiya quickly found the blonde boy staring wide eyed at a tube. Jiraiya couldn’t see what was in it due to dust. 

“It looks like this equipment is still running. Shall we see what’s inside?”

Naruto nodded getting a kunai ready. Jiraiya hit a few buttons and the tube started drain before opening. Naruto screamed as a body fell from the tube. Jiraiya managed to catch it.

“It’s a woman. By the looks of it Orochimaru did a lot of work on her. Naruto grab the lantern and lead the way.”

Jiraiya noticed the kunai marks leading out and grinned. The woman in his arms hadn’t stirred but she was breathing. Out in the light Jiraiya just stared at her. Her hair was white and black. He wondered if the horns were real and gave a soft tug. She stirred a little and he stopped. He laid her gently on the ground and noticed a tail. His fingers lightly brushed the hair from her face. 

Naruto came over and crouched down putting his face near hers. Jiraiya was about to tell him to back up a little bit that’s when she woke. She blinked slowly before something awoke in her and she charged at Naruto. Jiraiya moves to a tree watching. She moved like Naruto when the tailed beast came out. Jiraiya watched as Naruto jumped almost getting hit with her horns. She didn’t turn in time as they got stuck in the tree. 

Naruto hopped down and before Jiraiya could stop him, pulled the woman free of the tree. She seemed calm at this point and just stared at Naruto with curiosity. Jiraiya jumped down startling her causing her to run off. Jiraiya sighed.

“Come on Naruto. Let’s go find our new friend.”


	7. Jūgo

Jūgo sat quietly in his cell. Over the years he had learned who was near based on noise. The cell next to his had young girl in it once. She used to scream and shriek till she was hoarse. Then one day she just didn't scream anymore. Jūgo swore it was empty now.

“Are you there?"

Jūgo listened for a any sign when he finally heard a small timid voice. "I'm here."

Jūgo sighed with relief. "What's your name? Where are you from? Why are you here?"

All was quiet from the cell when suddenly the whole floor seemed eerily quiet. A small voice came through silencing the cells.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold. _

_ To dungeons deep and caverns old._

_ We must away ere break of day._

_ To find our long forgotten gold._

_ The pines were roaring on the height._

_ The winds were moaning in the night._

_ The fire was red, it flaming spread._

_ The trees like torches blazed with light."_

Jūgo sat queitly for a moment before a child like voice in the cell opposite him called out. "Please don't stop."

"_Little mouse i see you._

_ Hiding in the dark._

_ Do you hide from Master's cat_

_ or from the snake outside?_

_ Dear child I hide from no one._

_ I simply seek the warmth._

_ From the cold outside your window_

_ And the snow that falls tonight._

_ Dear child i see the moonlight_

_ to bed you should go._

_ I'll guard you from the nightmares_

_ And the boogyman who cames._

_ Good night little child_

_ I'll see you in the morn._

_ The sandman comes a calling._

_ He will guide your dreams."_

Jūgo felt himself drifting off to sleep when he heard something rubbing bars. He tried peaking out and merely caught a glimpse of a small figure falling to the waters below. She had escaped. Jūgo prayed that whoever she was that she lived and had her freedom.


	8. Kabuto

Kabuto wasn't thrilled. Orochimaru had sent him to a small country to visit with the Daimyō. Everyone else was busy getting prepared for their part in the chunin exams. As he neared the palace doors something whizzed by his ear. Kabuto heard it land with a small jingling of bells. In front of him a young woman landed bow and arrow at the ready.

"Halt stranger. State your purpose."

"I am here to speak with the Daimyō."

"Why do you-"

"Yajirushi! What have I said about the arrows?"

"Grandfather the guards are no where to be found. Someone must protect you."

"You must be the young man sent to protect my granddaughter here."

Kabuto stared at the girl for a moment before nodding. "Yes sir I am."

"I do not need protecting. Grand-"

Kabuto cut the girl off by teleporting right behind her kunai in the small of her back. "You were saying my Lady? OW!"

Yajirushi whacked him hard with her bow across the head before grinning. "One should always take care to bind the arms and legs lest they be your down fall."

Kabuto grinned back. "My Lord, your granddaughter may be right."

"Nonsense boy. You will guard her for the next month. In that time she can stay with you or you can stay here. You have three days to prepare."

Kabuto nodded and bowed before turning to walk away.

"Hey wait a minute!"

Kabuto turned to find Yajirushi pointing the tail of an arrow at him. "What's your name?"

"My Lady you do not need to worry about my name."

Kabuto was startled by how quickly she crossed the space between them and kept her voice low. "You will tell me your name."

Kabuto leaned close to her ear since the Daimyō had gone in. "Why? So you know what to moan later?"

Yajirushi scoffed with a glint in her eye. "I just want to know what to put on your headstone."


	9. Kakashi

Asagao moved quietly through the stone structures. She was the fastest ninja in the village having learned a special jutsu when she was a small child. Some Konaha ANBU had been spotted outside the village and she was tasked with driving them off. Asagao pulled the mask up to her nose and pulled the three pronged kunai from her pouch. She had already spotted a silver haired ninja.

Asagao leapt in the air spreading the kunai in a wide berth. Kakashi stopped suddenly staring at the kunai embedded in the ground at his feet. _That looks like the Fourth’s...._<strike></strike> His thoughts were interrupted by a flash of blonde and a familiar coat landing a firm punch to his chin. Kakashi quickly corrected and landed on his feet before stopping. She wasn’t Minato but she looked an awful lot like him.

Kakashi charged forward using chidori. Asagao grinned and used the space-time jutsu quickly gathering her kunai. She quickly appeared behind the silver haired ninja and tossed her head band at him before disappearing again.

Kakashi looked at the band in his hands. She looked just like Minato and even used the same jutsu. Kakashi could swear he heard bells on her.


	10. Kakuzu

Kakuzu was wondering through the village of Yamagakure. He had been hunting for the Kirigakure clan when a little silver haired girl collided with his leg. Kakuzu was taken aback when she turned her face up to him. Her eyes were like liquid gold shimmering in the light.

“Omajinai! Where are you!”

The little girl moved around Kakuzu’s leg with a flinch as a teenager appeared.

“Sorry about my baby sister sir. She’ be dealt with.”

“You part of the Kirigakure clan kid?”

The boy glared as Omajinai chirped. “That’s my last name!! Daddy says Fuun is the strongest one in years!”

“Oma! Shut up and come here!”

Omajinai sidled over to Fuun with head bowed. Kakuzu followed at a safe distance watching and listening as Fuun berated the small girl till they reached the Kirigakure Compound. Omajinai pulled free of his and took off towards a small shack at the back of the compound. Kakuzu hoped she wasn’t living alone in that shack. 

Later that night his suspicions were confirmed when he peaked in and saw her sleeping on the ground. Her small frame was shivering. Kakuzu’s blood boiled. She was a child and they treated her like this. Omajinai didn’t wake through the bloodshed that Kakuzu brought. When he had finished he scooped the small girl up and dropped her off at another house. Before leaving the compound he gathered the bodies with bounties and hoped. Hoped his little Good Luck Charm would be fine.


	11. Kidomaru

The Sound Six sat up high watching as Orochimaru was about to release some captives to fight. Kabuto had pointed out that things were getting over crowded. Slowly the captives made their way into the opening and looked around. 

“Most of you won’t survive. Those that do survive will be rewarded.” Kabuto’s voice cold as the group looked around at each other. 

Kabuto leapt up high as fights broke out. Towards the back a flash of green was making it’s way towards the wall. The flash disappeared only to suddenly appear right in Orochimaru’s face. The fighting below stopped watching. The long green hair covered the person’s entire body as they merely bowed their head. The person quickly moved snatching Kabuto’s drawn kunai. 

The group heard a loud inhale as the kunai dropped. In a flash of green hair the person shot into the crowd. Orochimaru watched with interest as people started dropping like flies. The green flash had dwindled the numbers quickly and easily before appearing in front of Kabuto. The Sound Six quickly realized it was a young woman. 

She had pulled her back showing a broken seal over her mouth. Kabuto was about to replace it. 

“Such a powerful little girl aren’t you?” Orochimaru’s voice startled everyone within earshot.

“No sir. Just smart.”

“Hmmmm Kabuto leave the seal off. She’ll behave won’t she?”

The girl nodded rapidly and bowed low. “Permission to run around outside?”

Kabuto narrowed his eyes when Orochimaru ordered the Sound Six to keep a close eye on her. As soon as he said it she was nose to nose with Kidomaru.

Her voice came out in a low whisper. “You’re it Spider.”

She was faster than the group realized as they scrambled to catch up. Outside everyone noticed that her hair touched the ground and was a toxic shade of green. Her eyes were a deep yellow. Kimimaro quickly realized she had no interest in escaping. She was just blowing off energy. Luckily she had chosen Kidomaru as entertainment. It only took a few hours to wear him out. Kimimaro watched as she went through each member wearing them out. When she had finished she stopped in front of Kimimaro and smiled.

"I'm ready to go back inside now." There was a slight sadness in her voice but her face hid it well.

Kabuto was by her side in seconds whispering something in her ear. Her eyes lit up for a brief second as her head nodded. The girl followed the older teen inside and down to one of the labs. Kidomaru slowly sat up and watched her disappear.


	12. Kisame

Kisame had a habit of staying to the shadows when stalking his prey. Today’s prey was a medical nin. He had seen her work and needed some help himself.

“If you’re seeking medical attention I suggest you sit down. If you’re here to kill me, make it quick.”

Kisame huffed loudly and gripped her wrist tightly when she reached for the light. “I’d prefer you not know who you’re helping.”

Kisame could see her cheeks darken in a blush as she just nodded.

“My name is Mizūmi. May I know yours or?”

“Just fix me up so i can go.”

Mizūmi frowned before helping get his robe off. She moved the larger male into the moonlight and started cleaning the gash on his back.

“So what you’re like a jinchuriki or something? I mean even in the moonlight I can see the gills. I don’t mind either way. I’m just visiting here myself.”

“Hngh.”

“Okay I’ll talk that’s fine. Does this hurt?”

Mizūmi pressed around the wound just to find herself pinned against the floor. She squirmed under the man for only a moment before he sat up pulling her with him. Slowly she pressed around the wound making sure the blood was clean as he snarled at her. Mizūmi chuckled softly as she moved behind him and slowed her breathing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to heal you. I figured you would prefer something quick to stitches?"

"Hmmmm fine. No funny business."

Mizūmi suddenly shoved her face over his shoulder with a manic grin. "If I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead, disected, and dismembered by now." Her face softened into a genuine smile for a moment. "But I haven't. So relax water boy."

Kisame sat stifly as she placed her hands flat against his back. _They're so small...was she serious about the distecting thing? _Kisame felt her pat his back and he stood stretching. 

"I haven't healed you 100%. You have a scar...but if you want 100% i can heal the scar since its fresh."

"Leave the scar. So how long before your husband arrives?" Kisame pointed at the ring on her hand.

"Hopefully never.... I haven't sent a signal for help either. How'd you know I was a med nin?"

"Watched you earlier. Kids seem to like you."

Mizūmi laughed softly with a nod before wobbling a little. "I think I used too much chakra."

Kisame wasn't expecting her to collapse against him but quickly caught her. Kisame moved her to the small couch and set her down. Mizūmi groaned softly, eyes barely open. Kisame thought for a moment before pulling a tooth and tying it to the necklace she wore. _I'll be back for her._


	13. Kotetsu

Kotetsu and Izumo sat at the gates. It had been days since anything interesting happened and Kotetsu was getting antsy. Izumo grinned for a moment before pointing out that they get off in a few minutes anyway. Izumo had started the paperwork to switch when there was a small rumble.

"Was that your stomach?"

"I though that was yours."

Both men looked towards the gate as the next shift walked up behind them. Another rumble caught their attention. Izumo and Kotetsu got into position to fight as the rumbles grew closer. The ground shook under their feet. Kotetsu summoned his mace as Izumo got ready. Within minutes a massive samurai came barreling through the gates. All for ninja stood in shock at the size. Kotetsu and Izumo stepped towards it when the chest plate started moving. Both men stopped and waited as a young woman fell from the armor which stayed standing. She was breathing heavy resting on her hands and knees.

"I think we lost them....."

Her white sage green hair was wild and unkempt. Kotetsu stooped down to her level. He was about to speak when her hazel eyes snapped up to his black ones. The girl yelped loudly stumbling back into the legs of the samurai. Kotetsu went to lean forward to help her up when the massive suit lunged a sword between them. Kotetsu was about to speak when he noticed the chakra shroud around it.

"You can relax. You're in the Leaf village."

All four ninja gave her a warm smile. The girl nodded softly and stood. The armor responded by simply putting the sword away. 

"Please forgive me.....I was requested by the Hokage to come and handle some.....business. I am Onna Musha. I was already running late when some thieves made an attempt. Luckily I always have Yōjinbō with me.”

Onna patted the suit lightly before slinking behind it.

“You’re late. Your daughter is welcome to walk about while we talk.”

Onna cleared her throat softly. “Umm Lord Hokage.....this isn’t my dad.... I control Yōjinbō.”

“Small thing like you? You must be Onna Musha.”

Onna nodded with a grin. The Hokage nodded and rubbed his goatee.

“Well in that case... Izumo and Kotetsu will lead you to my office.”

As their names were said they stepped forward. Onna smiles brightly at them and walked between them. The suit matched her steps and body language as the walked. The conversation was mostly between Onna and Izumo but her eyes kept going to Kotetsu. By the time they had reached the office the conversation had switched to her and Kotetsu.

The group stepped in after sealing the massive armor in a scroll. The Hokage explained that the mission was an undercover one. The Hokage gave the details with some heavy groaning from all three. The group left with Onna going over the details. Behind her Izumo and Kotetsu were trying to figure out who would play captain.

“Both of you hush. I’ve read through the whole thing. You two need to look like teenagers. I’d say 16. I already look younger than what I am.....I will need to change my look some though. I will see you guys tomorrow to go over the plan. Meet me at the hot springs”

Both men stood in shock as she disappeared. 


	14. Neji

Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Guy-Sensei had just entered Suna. They had been requested to deliver a message on behalf of the Hokage. The team met with the Kazekage. As they were talking a small figure walked in followed closely by a pack of hyenas. 

The Kazekage grinned. “Eri, Bonsai....Perfect timing.”

“You don’t have to explain sir. I know I’m being traded to Konaha for information on Orochimaru. I’m all...._packed_ up.”

The hyena next to her groaned as did the Kazekage. The rest of the pack cackled wildly at the pun. Team Guy was still trying to figure the new person out. Neji was about to activate his byagukan when the figure turned. Neji stared into the deep brown eyes as the person removed their hood.

Her face was marked like a hyena’s and her hair resembled the fur. She reminded the team of the Inuzaka clan. 

“Meinu we should head out soon.”

Tenten tilted her head. “I thought your name is Eri?”

“It is. Bonsai refuses to use my birth name. Long story. Let’s get going. Our stamina means we can go for days. If you need rest a hyena will carry you.”

Eri didn’t wait for them to speak. Her and the pack marched out before stopping.

“I almost forgot....” Eri stepped in with a stack of Suna protector plates.

After stacking them on the desk she left the group. Tenten caught up to her first and grinned at the hyenas. Tenten gently climbed on the back of one and laughed. Eri smiled as Lee and Guy chose a father and son duo who were hyper. Neji stood next to the girl. The group took off and Neji quickly found that he couldn’t quite keep up with their speed. Bonsai easily scooped the teen up and chuckled.

“Inoshishi you might be a Hyuga but even your clan cannot match our stamina. Meinu has been running with us her whole life.”

The girl in question was on all fours easily keeping pace with the pack. Neji quickly noticed the way her eyes darted about. She might just be faster than Kiba. 

“Bonsai you smell that?”

“Yeah. Eri take Sugi and get ahead.”

A hyena that was just a tad smaller than Bonsai ran forward. Both Sugi and Eri leapt forward where she started running on all fours. Neji activated his byagukan searching for whatever the pair was going after.

“Food for the pack. No danger Inoshishi.”

Neji frowned. “My name is Neji.”

“Hmph. Temari already told me about you guys.”

Tenten glanced over looking unsure. Bonsai gave her a grin before looking into the distance. Neji could just make out the pair returning. The pack slowed long enough for meat to be distributed. Eri passed some fruit around before taking her spot by Bonsai. 

The pack had cut the trip in half easily. When they reached the gates Eri and the pack stopped looking unsure. Their noses were in the air sniffing rapidly. Tenten was about to walk over when the Inuzaka clan dropped down next to Guy Sensei. A flash of brown tackled Eri.

The hyenas sat down while Bonsai walked over to the clan. The was a lot of snarling and helping coming from the fray when suddenly it stopped. Eri had the youngest Inuzaka member pinned.

“Kiba long time no see.”

Kiba pushed the girl off and crossed his arms. “So why are you back?”

“Suna made a trade. I didn’t mind.”

Eri waved goodbye to the group as her pack followed the clan to their compound.


	15. Orochimaru

Hebi leapt through the trees. Her yukata was torn in places and she had lost her shoes miles ago. Hebi pulled her shakuhachi out and played a shrill sharp note, letting the reverb guide her. _A cave! Perfect!!_ Hebi played a soft melody. She needed the little speed boost as she quickly found the entrance. _Not a cave but it will have to do._ Hebi launched herself in tumbling a few feet. She groaned softly when she felt a foot push into her back.

"Who are and how did you find this place?"

Hebi blew a tuft of black hair from her face. "I'm Hebi Tsukai. I was running from some rougue ninja and needed a place to hide. My echo location note led me here. Could you please let me up? I'm mostly harmless."

The foot pushed harder into her back. "Mostly?"

"Yeah mostly. I'm a shakuhachi player not a ninja....I just happen to know enough chakra control to hurt someone with it."

A large masculine hand reached for the flute that had gotten caught between her and the floor. Hebi didn't think twice before hissing darkly and snapping at the hand. Said hand didn't recoil like she expected and merely formed a cone of bone around it. 

"Kabuto, Kimimaro. Caught a little mouse have we?"

Hebi shivered hearing the voice before using the distraction to shove the man off. She snatched the shakuhachi and retreated to wall. Hebi could feel the tears forming as she looked the flute over. It was cracked and a small chunk of it was missing. Hebi brushed the tears away now replaced at anger as she shoved past the two white haired men. The black haired man who stood further back snatched her wrist hard. Hebi yanked her wrist with a loud hiss showing fangs and sharp purple eyes. The man didn't seem phased but loosened his grip. 

Hebi pulled free and marched out the door she tumbled through and spotted the men who had been chasing her. Her cares completely thrown to the wind she screamed at the top of her lungs getting their attention. The three men slowly left the entrance to watch.

"YOU BROKE MY SHAKUHACHI!!!!!!"

The trio sweatdropped for a moment before seeing her charge in. Hebi dodged every hit marking each man with a quick nip. She retreated to a short distance from the entrance doing a set of handsigns that two of trio recognized instantly.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!!"

From underneath the young woman a large purple snake appeared. "Oroch-Hebi my darling. What can I do for you?"

Hebi held the shakuhachi out for the large snake to see and then pointed to the large group of men. "They broke it Manda-kun!"

The trio stared in shock as Manda, a usually cruel snake, set the girl down and gave a soft nudge to her before lunging towards the larger group of men. In a matter of minutes they were swallowed whole before Manda slithered over to the girl. He coiled around her before she wriggled free.

"Come back to the cave and we shall get you a new one. Your grandfather could-"

Hebi's head was shaking. "He is no longer able to carve Manda-kun. I will travel on...I hear there is a sound village. Maybe they have someone who could fix it."

Manda chuckled softly before turning her towards the entrance she wasn't far from. "Do you know where you are?"

"No..."

"Orochimaru! Kabuto! I can smell you."

The trio stood and walked over as Manda raised above her head. Hebi watched with curiousity as the snake disappeared.

"Manda seems quite fond of you. How did you break him?" The white haired man with glasses stepped closer.

"I'm not talking to you four eyes. You hurt me." Her arms had crossed over her chest in a pout.

"Speak child." The dark haired man spoke next.

"Bite me." 

Hebi jumped back when the man's neck stretched out towards her. The man chuckled darkly. Hebi suddenly squealed loudly completely changing her demeanor.

“That’s so cool!!!! Are you one of the white sage snakes?”

Orochimaru was startled when the woman suddenly had her nose to his. Her eyes were a brilliant purple and easily reminded him of some of the younger snakes in Ryūchi Cave. Hebi backed off quickly with a quiet apology. She glanced around before spotting the other white haired man.

“Was that bone you covered your arm with earlier?”

“Yes.”

Hebi nodded before a frown crossed her features. “Please excuse me but I must leave. I need to find the sound village now. That shakuhachi was my only weapon.”

Hebi yelped as she was slammed into the wall by Four Eyes. 

“I thought you said you weren’t a ninja.”

“I’m not. My grandfather raised me at Ryūchi Cave. He was a ninja. He taught me to survive.”

“Kabuto let her go. Kimimaro make her a new flute.”

Hebi gasped as she dropped to her knees. She was about to charge when a shakuhachi shaped bone was thrust in her face. Hebi smiled softly up at Kimimaro and took it softly. 

“I’m Lord Orochimaru my dear. And your name?”

“Hebi Tsukai.”

Orochimaru’s eyes light up for a second. “Play something my dear. See if it works for you.”

Hebi nodded and played a soft melody that relaxed everyone around her. Orochimaru more than the others. Hebi smiled and continued to play lulling the three men to sleep. She pulled a scroll from a hidden pouch and summoned a new yukata. Changing quickly she left her old yukata behind at Orochimaru’s feet.


	16. Sasori

Sasori had a habit of spying on his old village. He was always looking for new puppets to make. It was easy to stay hidden in the shadows. It was until a little girl with porcelain skin ran into him. She looked up at him with magenta eyes. _She would make a pretty doll._ She smiled softly before frowning. She held her puppet up to him. It's arm was broken. Sasori didn't need anyone knowing he was there and if she cried they would. Sasori stooped down to her height and put on a fake smile.

"I can fix it."

She slowly handed the puppet over. "Old lady Chiyo says if i get good with that one I can have a big one!”

Her eyes were beaming as Sasori handed the puppet back. Before she could take off Sasori grabbed her arm lightly. 

He put a finger to his lips, “our little secret.”

The girl nodded quickly before he disappeared. She went running to Chiyo. Sasori watched hidden from them as the little girl made the small puppet do every command the old woman gave. 

“Very good. Let’s try with an adult sized puppet okay?”

The girl nodded and attached chakra strings to the bigger puppet. She struggled to get it to stand at first. Sasori noted her posture matched the way Chiyo had taught him. He sent some small strings to correct. The girl didn’t jump. _Grandma Chiyo must have done this a lot to her._<strike></strike><strike></strike> Sasori gently guided her posture and let go quickly. The girl grinned as the puppet moved easier. Sasori disappeared before Chiyo could sense him.

“Jiki do wanna go to the academy? We can add weapons to your puppet and it can go with you.”

Jiki nodded energetically.


	17. Shino

Shibi Aburame sighed softly. The Kamizuru clan had come through the area again. The village had gotten lucky this time. The Kamizuru had merely stolen a few hives of hornets. _Sniffle, sniffle._<strike></strike><strike></strike> Shibi looked around before finding a small girl no older than his son.

“Are you okay?”

The girl shook her head softly and scooted further into a tree. Shibi didn’t like how terrified she looked and sent his female kidaichū to watch the girl.

“Stay here. I’m going to get you help.”

He was gone in an instant. The girl quickly got up not noticing the little beetle on her dress. She took off running before finding an abandoned building deep in the dense woods. She slipped inside and ducked down.

Shibi appeared suddenly behind his son. “Shino I need one of your female friends.”

Shino was about to question his father when Kiba and Hinata walked up. 

“Lady Hinata I need your help in the Nara Forest.”

Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara walked up at that moment. “What about our forest?”

Shibi stood still for a moment. “There’s a young girl out there. She’s hurt and terrified. I think Hinata could at least coax her into getting healed.”

Shikaku nodded before taking the lead with Shibi to the forest. Shibi let his Kidaichū out to track the girl. It didn’t take long for the group to find the small building.

“Hey dad isn’t that the old research building that the Aburame’s used?”

“It is. Hinata?”

Hinata nodded before activating her Byakugan. Hinata saw a soft blue chakra combining from the building. She was about to speak when a shrill scream erupted from the building. Suddenly a girl burst out the door. Before anyone could respond she was crashing into Shikaku’s chest knocking him back a bit. 

“Shhhh. Shhhhh. What’s wrong?”

“Snake.”

Her voice was small and all Shino could see of her was light blue hair. Shikaku nodded and patted her head. He pulled her back a bit to get a good look at her.

“You’re not from the leaf. What’s your name?”

She mumbled softly bowing her head.

“Speak up child. No one here is going to hurt you.”

She looked around at everyone for a moment before her eyes landed on the two Aburame. She ducked into Shikaku once more before pointing.

“They’ll hurt me....”

Shikamaru finally stepped up and poked the girl’s cheek. “Shino wouldn’t hurt anyone. I’m Shikamaru, that’s Hinata, Kiba, Shino’s dad, and you’re currently attached to mine.”

The girl looked around once more before speaking only just loud enough for everyone to hear. “Joō....Kamizuru.”

Shibi flinched a little. _That’s why she was so scared of me._

Shino stared at her for a little when Shikaku spoke.

“What are you doing in the leaf?”

“The bees didn’t accept me...Papa thought if I graduated the academy the would. I was top of my class...but still didn’t get accepted. So they decided to bring me to the hornets here...”

Joō got quiet with her head bowed again. Shikaku passed her tight hug over to Shikamaru and pulled Shibi aside. After a moment of talking trying to figure out the best course of action, Joō sealed their fate.

“Onii-san why does that one smell like a dog?”

Shikaku looked at Shibi. “Guess I have a daughter now.”


	18. Suigetsu

Sasuke wasn't far ahead of Suigetsu. The sun had yet to rise when he spotted a very familiar chakra. Sasuke slowed down. That chakra shouldn't be there, he was supposed to be dead. Sasuke stopped and whispered quietly to Suigetsu, who gave a quick nod. Sasuke fully expected the mirrors of ice that trapped Suigetsu. Sasuke managed to grab the figure before they could enter a mirror.

"You're not Haku but you know his jutsu."

Sasuke noticed the chill in the air surrounding him as the woman, he realized; struggled in his arms.

"He was a Yuki. A Yuki that died because of the hatred for kekkei genkais. You are an Uchiha."

Sasuke was forced to let go as the woman coated herself in ice. The moment his arms retracted she was at the cliffside overlooking the water. 

"Take what you come for but leave my family in peace, that includes the man buried here."

Sasuke watched as the chakra fell back over the edge of the cliff. Sasuke sighed watching Suigetsu grab the sword.

"Think she'll be back?"

"Hmm."

Suigetsu glanced over the cliff. He had heard of the Yuki clan, they were one of many who went into hiding. Suigetsu's mind wondered as he followed Sasuke to the first hideout. The way she had spoken Sasuke's name was chilling and he wondered if her voice and face matched. Wondered until he heard Karin's voice.


	19. Tobi/Obito

Obito, Kakashi, and Rin groaned loudly. They had gotten another farming mission. Minato walked alongside his team explaining their mission.

“This Farm belongs to a young man with a small child. So one of you will be watching the kid while the other two gathers the crops. We can decide who does what when we get there.”

It didn’t take long for the group to find the farm. They quickly noticed a young man laying in the dirt panting as a small child was running all over. The team sweat dropped sensing boundless energy from the kid. Kakashi and Rin quickly grabbed baskets and ran for the field.

“Well Obito guess that means you’re in charge of the kid. Good luck.”

Minato went to help the man up when the child barreled into him. Minato grunted getting taken to the ground. Obito activated his Sharingan to watch the child closer. The kid spotted him staring and charged at him full speed. Obito stepped out of the way catching the kid.

The kid giggled before hugging him tight. Obito laughed giving the kid a big smile.

“What’s your name?”

“Obito Uchiha, what’s yours?”

“Mr. Man calls me Hey Kid.”

Obito took a good luck at the child and realized that he could tell anything. This kid was so dirty. Obito scooped the kid up and walked over to where Minato was now sitting up.

“Sensei can I talk to you?”

Minato noticed Obito’s mild glare at the young man and walked away with boy.

“Sir, This kid needs a bath, clothes, and a name.”

Minato nodded taking a good look at the kid. He gently took the child from Obito and disappeared. Obito went to help gather crops.

Minato appeared in front of Kushina and held out the child. “Help?”

Kushina laughed lightly and took the child. After an hour of scrubbing the poor child, Kushina frowned.

“I’m going to have to cut her hair. It’s too matted for me to fix.”

“Her?”

“Yes her!”

Kushina cut the little girl’s hair incredibly short before washing it. Kushina grinned at the pink and blue swirls. She made some clothes for the girl and handed her to Minato. Minato smiled warmly at the little girl before disappearing. Obito looked up when Minato appeared not far away. Minato set the child down. 

The moment her feet touched the ground she took off towards Obito. Obito didn’t get his Sharingan activated in time and was taken to the ground. Minato notes that her speed and strength were perfect of a child in training. He decided to talk to the man about enrolling her. Obito looked up at the child sitting on his chest. She had pink and blue hair that swirled wildly and greenish purple eyes that seemed to shift in the light. 

“She’s adorable!”

Rin went to scoop the little girl up who quickly gripped Obito’s jacket. Kakashi snickered something about the small child being Obito's new girlfriend. The little girl looked confused as Rin rolled her eyes. The little girl stood and dusted herself off as Obito stood. Obito leaned down and whispered something to her. Rin noticed the glint in the girls eyes as she nodded giggling. Obito smirked as she charged forward arms outstretched for Kakashi. Kakashi quickly went to retreat only to have the child grab his pants and pull then down. Obito started laughing as Kakashi quickly pulled his pants up. Kakashi whispered something in the girl's ear. Obito had already activated his Sharingan and watched as the little girl just stared at Kakashi confused. 

The little girl charged forward and leapt forcing Obito to catch her as her small voice rang out. "Senpai!!!"

Obito caught her with a blush before sending a glare towards Kakashi. "Kōhai why do-"

Obito! Rin! Kakashi! Come here!"

Minato sounded angry about something. He had a strong glare towards the young man. Obito went to set the girl down when Minato stopped him.

"Do you have any thing here that you want to keep?"

Her head shook softly as she clung to Obito a little tighter. 

"Obito take her to the village. Kakashi, Rin cover him." Minato disappeared suddenly.

Obito moved the girl to his back and took off towards the village with Kakashi and Rin right behind him. The little girl on his back had buried her head in his shoulder. Obito already knew where he had to take her. Obito passed through the gates and immediately headed for the orphanage. The moment her feet touched the ground she frowned. Minato appeared suddenly and smiled at her. He explained to her that she was safe here. Obito frowned as Minato passed them a scroll explaining a new mission. Obito gave the little girl a hug before leaving.

"Bye Senpai!"

"I'll be back to play again Kōhai!"


	20. Yamato

Yamato and Team 7 walked together through the Festival of Harvest. The Land of Vegetables had invited them by the Daimyō herself. Sakura had been the most excited about the festival and had made everyone wear kimonos. Yamato has talked her into a plain one for him. Naruto and Sai hadn’t gotten as lucky with an orange and a white with black respectively. 

Sakura giddily led everyone towards a stage. “I hear the festival has a kunoichi performing today. She has complete mastery over the village’s hiden technique!”

The group jumped when an old woman spoke up. “Well dear that’s because this is her family’s Kekkai Genkai. Her family taught the village a similar jutsu but there are subtle differences.”

The group listened closely to the woman talk when a quiet melody started. The old woman smiled softly and pointed to the stage where a small sapling was emerging. Slowly it grew into the shape of a woman with the leaves acting like a ōfurisode kimono. Sakura was the one to point out that the leaves stopped at the mid thigh area. Yamato noted that the tree looked like a pear tree. 

Yamato watched as the leaves slowly turned black with some turning purple.

Before his mind registered what was happening Naruto yelled out for everyone to hear. “Whoa Captain Yamato she’s beautiful!!!!!”

Yamato looked up quickly to see bright pink eyes looking startled. Her cheeks darkened for a moment before a small smirk appeared. Yamato watched as she pulled a bokutō and pointed it towards his group. Sakura squealed as she was lifted up by vines and brought to the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it appears we have a beautiful little cherry blossom in our midsts. Tell me kunoichi, you always have such short hair?”

Sakura stumbles over her words before just shaking her head. 

“No worries. Just close your eyes and hold still.”

The young woman on stage did one quick hand symbol and Sakura was engulfed in a cherry tree. Naruto was about to yell when the woman’s hand went out.

“Hush boy. She’s safe. Like all beautiful things, she’s blooming.”

Naruto’s jaw dropped as the tree burst into thousands of cherry blossoms revealing Sakura with her short hair pinned up with the blossoms. Sakura bounced happily as she was sent back to her seat. Suddenly the woman looked serious. Her bokutō came out again as she swirled the still falling blossoms.

“Floral Release: Blossom Dance!!”

The woman jumped into the air letting the petals form a small whirlwind around her. 

“Floral Release: Petal Transfer!”

Yamato suddenly found himself trapped within the whirlwind and quickly held his kimono closed. Before he could react any further he heard her behind him.

“Floral Release: Blooming Geisha!”

Yamato was dropped to his feet, his kimono covered in tree branches. Above him the woman dropped landing in his arms, the purple leaves on her kimono lining up with the branches on his. Sakura was squealing as Yamato let the woman down. She gave a quick bow before doing a hand sign and disappearing leaving nothing but a circle of pear blossoms.

"Hey Captain Yamato, who was she?"

"I don't know Naruto. I don't know."


	21. Zabuza

Haku was getting tired. He had been following Zabuza all day and needed to rest. Up ahead Zabuza was following the sound of battle. Haku could just hear it and it sounded big. Haku picked up his pace when a sword came flying from the trees. Haku sucked letting the blade take a small chunk of hair. Behind Haku a massive man appeared and grabbed the sword. He was about to grab Haku when a slim woman appeared. 

Her glaive came down hard between the two forcing the man back.

“You okay kid?”

Haku nodded. She was pretty. Zabuza appeared next to him as the woman returned her gaze to the man she was fighting. She did two hand signs and the glaive grew sinking itself into the ground.

“I suggest you two get down on the ground.”

Haku dropped to the ground as Zabuza crossed his arms. The woman grabbed the handle of the glaive. Chakra swirled around her hands and feet as she lifted and swung towards the unknown man. The blade easily sliced through and kept going. Zabuza grabbed just below the blade stopping her swing. The glaive shrunk rapidly to normal bringing her closer to Zabuza.

Haku stood watching as she gingerly pulled the blade away and leaned on it. “You’re hurt aren’t you Miss?”

The woman flinched a little but nodded at Haku. “Don’t worry about me sweetie. I’m just glad that man didn’t hurt you.”

“Did you know him?”

“No. He uhhh.....attacked me, ripped my kimono....”

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at her as she let Haku heal her.

“What’s your name kid?”

“Haku Yuki.”

“You’re one of those ice users...that’s pretty cool.”

The woman gave Haku a Wink earning a giggle. “What’s your name?”

“I uhhhh don’t have one. Friends call me Koi though, only cause of my tattoo.”

Haku noticed that her eyes kept drifting to Zabuza who was glaring at her.

“Haku let’s go.”

Haku nodded and quickly followed Zabuza waving good bye to Koi.


	22. Zetsu

Kōsai wipes the sweat from her brow. As usual she was the only one on her squad who was doing any work. Anytime they took a gardening or farming mission she did the most. Being an Earth Style User it was easy for her. She had finished faster than she planned.

Kōsai looked around and frowned. No one was around. Not even the old man who’d hired them. She felt uncomfortable, as if someone or something was watching her. Kōsai looked around again and caught a glimpse of her teammate’s ponytail. They were hiding. Kōsai went to take a step towards the cabin when she saw him.

It was a man encased in a Venus flytrap. Kōsai grimaced a little before summoning her sickle that was chained to a mallet. She rarely used both together but today was different. Kōsai got ready to aim when she realized he was gone. _I only took my eyes off him for a second....._ She kicked her shoes off and stood still trying to feel any movement. It was faint but it was moving towards her.

"Get the farmer to safety! I'll take him away!"

Her comrades didn't argue as they guided the farmer out. She felt the movement underground change towards the farmer.

"Oh no you don't. EARTH STYLE: QUAKING MALLET JUTSU!!" 

Kōsai jumped up and slammed her mallet into the ground sending shock waves in every direction. Her teammates grabbed the farmer and jumped keeping him safe. She grinned. _No one could survive being underground during one of my quakes._

"**That was impressive. **You almost had us with that."

The voices were right in her ear causing her to freeze. She slowly moved the sickle to her hand. Kōsai got the handle to her finger tips when a black hand and a white hand gently gripped her wrists.

"**We could eat you before you raised that. **Pretty flower should run now."

The white hand let go first. The black hand moved to her back and pushed her forward. Kōsai turned to see them. They were one body. Her head tilted to the side and stepped towards them.

"What are you? I can't leave till I fix the ground so you can leave or talk." She knelt down in front of him.

"W**e** a**r**e **Z**e**t**s**u**."

"Zetsu. That's an interesting name. I'm Kōsai." Her hands did a few quick signs. "Earth style: Tilling Sickles Jutsu."

Zetsu watched as the sickle on her mallet turned to three and shot into the ground. He wasn't expecting the girl to grab him and move him to the roof of the cabin.

"So Zetsu, you some kind of plant? I mean the venus flytrap around you would suggest yes. Either way pretty bad ass looking."

White Zetsu noticed the light tinge of pink on her cheeks. Black Zetsu noticed too. Before either could answer the girl she launched off the cabin and touched her mallet. The sickles and mallet disappeared. She gave a small bow to the man.

"Earth Style: Tunneling Jutsu!" Zetsu watched as the girl disappeared into the ground.

"I like her. She thinks we look bad ass! **Let's talk to leader-sama about bring her in.**"


End file.
